Wiatr
by mroczna88
Summary: Krótki one-shot zainspirowany początkiem filmu "Totalna magia". Hermiona postanowiła nigdy się nie zakochać, ale jak na ironię jej zaklęcie zadziałało zupełnie inaczej, niż by chciała...


Hermiona Granger była nieszczęśliwa. W klasie nikt jej nie lubił, nauczyciele podziwiali jej zapał do wiedzy, ale spoglądali na nią z lekkim niepokojem, a do tego właśnie skończyła smutną lekturę „Wichrowych wzgórz" i doszła do wniosku, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy, się nie zakocha. Skoro nawet rodzice nie potrafili jej kochać taką, jaka jest, to oddając swoje serce jakiemuś chłopcowi skazywała się jedynie na cierpienie. Co więc należało zrobić by tego uniknąć? To proste- rzucić urok. Oczywiście mając już lat dziesięć wiedziała, że coś takiego, jak magia nie istnieje, ale w tej konkretnej sprawie postanowiła się uciec do wszelkich możliwych środków. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, niż się sparzyć. Po przeczytaniu kilku książek psychologicznych wiedziała, że serca nie da się tak łatwo oszukać i prędzej czy później zakocha się. Dlatego też postanowiła zadziałać w nieco inny sposób. Rzuci czar, który znalazła w jednej z książek (szczegół, że była to literatura zdecydowanie niepoważna) dzięki któremu jej umysł i serce nastawią się na szukanie ideału, który sobie wymyśli. Jak każda dziewczynka na pewnym etapie miała wyobrażenie o tym, jak będzie wyglądał jej „książę na białym koniu", ale będąc realistką (słowo, którego niedawno się nauczyła i bardzo jej się spodobało) wiedziała, że ktoś taki nie istnieje. Czyli pasuje idealnie do jej planów. Jeśli nawet zakocha się w jakimś chłopcu, to nie będzie on tą Jedyną i Wielką Miłością, więc zawód będzie znacznie mniejszy, niż gdyby miała zakochać się tak naprawdę. Kiedy jej rodzice wyjechali do pracy, choć raz zostawiając ją samą po długich namowach i tłumaczeniu, że da sobie radę, od razu wzięła się do pracy. W swoim pokoju narysowała kredą na ziemi okrąg zamknięty w trójkącie, usiadła w samym środku i wyjęła wcześniej przygotowaną kartkę, po czym, z całej siły pragnąc by się udało, zaczęła czytać:

- Mój ukochany będzie pracowitym, honorowym i wybitnie inteligentnym mężczyzną. Będzie znał się na tym wszystkim, co mnie interesuje. Nie będzie posłuszny i uległy, ale będzie mnie traktował, jak równą sobie i zawsze pozwoli mi przedstawić moje zdanie, a jeśli będzie ono sensowne- zgodzi się ze mną. Będzie odważny, ale w granicach zdrowego rozsądku. Będzie roztaczał wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości i powagi, dzięki czemu bez problemu będzie zyskiwał posłuch u innych. W całym swoim życiu będzie kochał mnie i tylko mnie, a ja będę dla niego całym jego światem, choć nie będzie mi tego za często dawał do zrozumienia. Nie będzie mnie rozpieszczał, ale da mi odczuć, że jestem dla niego ważna. Będzie perfekcjonistą, nie będzie robił niczego, do czego nie jest w pełni przekonany. Będzie pełen namiętności, ale będzie potrafił panować nad sobą. Jego ulubionym kolorem będzie czarny. Będzie bardzo wysoki, szczupły, ciemnowłosy, o oczach koloru bezgwiezdnego nieba. Jego dłonie będą dłońmi pianisty. Jego głos będzie wyrazisty i głęboki, potrafiący wzbudzić zarówno przerażenie, jak i pożądanie. Jego ruchy będą pewne, celowe i pełne gracji. Będzie kochał książki, cenił wiedzę i znał jej wagę. Nie będzie tolerował głupoty i znęcania się nad innymi. Nigdy nie osiądzie na laurach. Nigdy nie będzie mnie do czegoś zmuszał siłą. Nie będzie oczekiwał ode mnie czegoś, czego nie będę potrafiła mu dać. Nie będzie żądał. Jego narzędziem pracy będą pióro i atrament. Będzie wychowany w zupełnie innym środowisku i świecie niż ja, ale mimo to zaakceptuje moją inność. To on mnie pokocha pierwszy i zrobi pierwszy krok ryzykując wszystko, co posiada.

Zacisnęła oczy i wykonała rękoma ruchy, o których mówiła książka. Dziesięć minut później wstała i posprzątała, będąc święcie przekonaną, że właśnie pozbyła się problemów sercowych na całe życie. Wyrzuciła więc całą sprawę ze swoich myśli i wspomnień zapominając o tym, jaki miał być jej wyśniony kochanek. Nie wiedziała jednak, że magia istnieje, a ona właśnie rzuciła najprawdziwsze zaklęcie, którego moc- ze względu na jej pierwotną siłę- była potężna…

Nigdy też nie widziała wichury, która rozpętała się za oknem oraz wiatru, który dotarł spod jej domu aż na szkockie wzgórza, gdzie zaplątał się we włosy i pelerynę pewnego mężczyzny, który właśnie kreślił na pergaminie złośliwe uwagi dotyczące stanu umysłowego twórcy eseju. Wyczuł magię w powietrzu, któremu towarzyszył odurzający zapach magnolii. Miało minąć osiem lat, nim wyczuł ten zapach ponownie i ta chwila miała przewrócić do góry nogami życie dwojga ludzi pragnących miłości, ale obawiających się zranienia.


End file.
